Doloroso silencio
by KuroShiroNeko-chan
Summary: Me tientas, fingiendo inocencia. Me haces sucumbir a la locura lentamente, deseoso de recorrer tu cuerpo, de seguir tus pasos. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tú te das cuenta. Tentativo, como el demonio que eres; de aspecto inocente, como un ángel caído...O tal vez el monstruo lujurioso que se esconde tras una máscara de estoica exasperación soy yo.[Twoshot hardyaoi YukiRin]
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Éste es por el momento un two shot hard yaoi dedicado a __AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru__!Tal vez lo convierta en un fic… pero lo dudo. Siento haber tardado tanto… Espero que tanto tú como todos los lectores disfruten de él!_

_Como sabéis, Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece y blablablá…_

_**Doloroso silencio**_

Los odio. Con toda mi alma, y aun así… aunque sé lo que eres… lo que somos… como ellos… aun así no puedo evitar éste sentimiento que me consume cada vez que te miro, sonriendo con esos rosados y finos labios que parecen llamarme, reflejándome en esos profundos pozos azules tan similares y distintos a los míos propios, balanceando esas blancas y suaves piernas descuidadamente, haciendo que se me desvíe la mirada…

Lo sé, estoy siendo consumido por dentro, poco a poco. ¿Serán mis genes de demonio que, por más que niegue, están ahí? No lo creo… sin embargo soy consciente de la bestia predadora acecha en mí, deseando devorarte cada vez que, inocentemente, te acercas sin cuidado a mi lado. Porque soy tu hermano; tu gemelo.

Seguro que no te lo imaginarías ni por un segundo, ¿cierto? Que yo, precisamente yo, soñase cada noche con poseerte de esta manera anormal y retorcida, hacerte gemir mi nombre, que rogases por más y deseases que el clímax llegase de nuevo, incansable, una y otra vez.

¿Qué pensarías si supieses lo que mi mente, ahora pútrida y devastada, imagina cada noche?

-¡Ey, Yukio!- gritas con voz alegre y mirada brillante. Descuidado; eres demasiado descuidado… -¡Bañémonos juntos, como cuando éramos niños! -¿Lo ves? Tratas de provocarme… lanzándote directa e imprudentemente al peligro, como haces siempre.

Mi acto es perfecto, sin embargo; por ello, mi rostro muestra molestia leve y seriedad. Sé que te duele, pero sería mejor a perder el control. –Ya estamos mayorcitos para eso, nii-san

Así, fingiendo ignorarle, que cada una de sus expresiones no me embelesan y sus palabras no son como mi religión, giro la silla, dándole la espalda, tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo. Sin embargo, pronto se fue mi buena intención cuando me abrazó desde detrás, quejándose infantilmente de que ya nunca hacíamos cosas juntos.

Trato de apartarle, con la excusa de trabajo, pero, rápidamente, se sienta sobre mis piernas, de frente, aprisionándome entre las suyas.- Vamos… vente conmigo, Yukio… - hace un puchero lindamente… esto va mal…

-Nii-san, es suficiente. Bájate. –Mi voz suena firme, pero mi control se resbala poco a poco. Y él en ésta pose sugerente- no! ¡Debo detenerme ahí o no habrá vuelta atrás!

-¡No lo haré si no vienes!- Replica tozudamente, balanceando juguetonamente su cola y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa que me hace querer tirarle sobre la mesa y darle duro allí mismo…

Mierda… ¡me estoy perdiendo!- Está bien, ¡pero bájate!- felíz ante la pequeña "victoria", se baja grácilmente.

-¡Bien! –exclama.- ¡Vamos!

Espera… ¿ahora? Dios… no creo que mi corazón está preparado para esto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, con rostro descolocado y levemente contrariado, ya me encontraba con Rin frente a la ducha. Frente a él desvistiéndose sin cuidado alguno…

_Bueno~ es cortito, y aún tengo que hacer la segunda parte, pero espero que os haya gustado. Cuando me vuelva la inspiración perver lo seguiré, jaja. Bueno, eso y que tenga tiempo. Los exámenes lo consumen todo…_

_Escribid algún review, ne~? Y, por supuesto, lo del último one shot hard yaoi sigue en pie! Si alguien tiene una pareja de cualquier anime de la que le gustaría un one shot (que ya veré si lo alargo xP) que me escriba y se lo dedico! (aunque, claro, tiene que gustarme la idea…)_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno! Aquí lo que estábais esperando! (que lo sé, no disimuleis, pervers ¬w¬) Jajaja, aquí la última parte del two shot, la parte hard. Espero que la disfrutéis! ^^_

_**Doloroso silencio**_

Y conforme la pálida piel de porcelana se iba mostrando, mayor eran las ansias auto recriminadas de poseer ese cuerpo, dejando embelesada mi vista recorriendo sin descanso ese esbelto cuerpo en el que ya empezaba a notarse su arduo entrenamiento. Tan cercano… tan inalcanzable…

Ojos zafiro me miran con curiosidad, sacándome del aturdimiento, reflejando preocupación, que rápidamente, con gesto vago, desestimo, y pronto mi ropa corre la misma suerte que la suya. Guiado a entrar junto a él en la bañera, que me pregunté entonces en qué momento llenó, entré en el agua tibia, en aquel espacio que parecía demasiado pequeño para ambos.

-¡Hey, Yukio!- Miraste sobre tu hombro, siendo que estaba sentado tras de ti, con una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que me desarman.-¡Lávame la espalda!

Alegre y descuidado, tal como tú eras. Y, por supuesto, acepté de inmediato, simplemente dando un falso suspiro de resignación. Si supieras… hace cuánto que deseo tenerte entre mis brazos, hace cuánto que quiero que me mires sólo a mí, hace cuánto…

Y sé que es peligroso dejar seguir corriendo estos pensamientos, sobre todo teniéndote desnudo, frente a mí, acariciando suavemente, casi con mimo, tu espalda, tus hombros, tu cuello… teniendo frente a mí ese redondo y suave trasero que sólo me suplica darle un uso de todo menos filial, de esa cola que se balancea, rozándome más provocativamente de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Aunque admito que estoy curioso debido a la inusitada tranquilidad, honestamente estoy preocupado por la erección que comienza a formarse, y de la cola ajena que roza casi casualmente a éstas y a mis piernas. Es casi como una tortura.

Lucho por mantener una respiración tranquila, pero, casi por inercia, atrapo esa cola sin mucha dureza con una mano- ¡Ngg!- Me detengo en seco. Era eso… ¿un gemido? Sabía que nii-san se iba a sobresaltar, pero…

Una sonrisa diabólica se me esbozó en mi rostro, jurando que, con ese sonido, con esa voz, todo mi raciocinio finalmente se había esfumado. O tal vez lo había hecho hace tiempo.

Con el rostro sonrojado y una mueca de enfado, que, conociéndole, sería para tapar su vergüenza, nii-san me miró por encima del hombro.- ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!- Me gritaba… pero yo ya lo había decidido. Por ello, tirando suavemente de la cola, pasé el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole a mí, apegándole totalmente a mi cuerpo, ya encendido.

-¿Tú qué crees?- ronroneé a su oído, deslizando mis manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mojado. Te removías inquieto, llamando mi nombre, con la respiración agitada, pero no te liberaría. No me abstendría y nuevamente callaría. Ya no.

Enredé tu cola con la mía y usé la mano libre para llegar a tu pecho, empezando a jugar con uno de tus rosados pezones, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos en tu cuello. Fingías resistir, pero a penas ponías fuerza, jadeando bajo mi toque e inclinando el cuello para darme más espacio. Entonces bajé la mano que previamente te sujetaba por la cintura hasta tu miembro, acariciándolo dedo a dedo, dándote una placentera tortura, haciendo que tus jadeos se volviesen suaves y quedos gemidos que tratabas de acallar.

Sin desatender tus pezones con una mano, acariciaba con mi propia cola la tuya, y comencé a jugar con mi boca en tu oreja, mordisqueándola, lamiéndola, tironeando suavemente de ella. Pero fue entonces, cuando mis pequeños toques burlones en tu erección pasaron a ser una lenta masturbación, que se empezaron a oír claramente tus gemidos, y tus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra mi polla.- A-ah… Y-Yukio… m-más… -tus súplicas entrecortadas sólo hicieron calentarme más, mas jugaría un poco más contigo.

-Vaya… -dí un falso suspiro de resignación, dejando entrever la diversión en mi voz, soplando las palabras en tu oído- Nii-san es todo un promiscuo, ¿eh?

-N-no te burles... ngg… - trata de quejarte todo lo que quieras, porque ya te estás retorciendo en placer, bajo mi toque. Te estoy ahogando en lujuria; nos estamos ahogando juntos. No hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes.

La velocidad de masturbación aumenta, y la otra mano abandona tu pecho para internarse en tus muslos. Te sobresaltas, pero el placer es delirante y, gracias al agua, no es difícil deslizar un dedo en tu interior. Es tan difícil… pues lo que en verdad deseo es empujar mi virilidad en ese estrecho anillo que da paso a tu interior, sin compasión ni frenos, y ya estoy en mi límite, lo admito.

Salgo de mi frustración cuando un gemido, más alto que el resto, suena a mi lado. Y es que, en mi ansia, ya empujaba tres dedos dentro de él, simulando estocadas. Pero no volvería a pasar, de eso me aseguraría yo. Así, como si estuviese hipnotizado, en un excitante espectáculo, sigo simulando estocadas, estudiando cada gesto y reacción, escuchando como la más bella música el coro de jadeos y gemidos. Fue cuando ví el líquido preseminal en él salir que paré.

Me miró confuso, sin embargo no le duró mucho, pues pronto le alcé, agarrándole de los muslos, y le senté sobre mi miembro palpitante. Eso fue todo, hasta ahí llegué, pues al sentirle tan apretado, tan deliciosamente caliente, hice caso omiso de las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar en su sonrojado rostro.

Le hice subir y bajar, follándolo duramente. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más profundo.

-A-ahh… Y-Yukio… ahh… - y gemías para mí; gemías mi nombre como soñé tantas veces antes. No, la fantasía nunca se podría comparar a esto. Jadeé pesadamente, acelerando aún más, tu cuerpo arqueado contra el mío, y de repente el aprisionamiento en tu interior se hizo aún mayor.- ¡AAhhh!

Te estabas corriendo fuertemente, y yo no tardaría en venirme. Pero sólo un poco más, me dije resistiendo a duras penas, continuando las fuertes embestidas, sólo quiero prolongar esto un poco más…

Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno, finalmente acabó.-¡Ahhh…Rin!- gimiendo tu nombre, me corrí en tu interior, con un grito de júbilo, liberación, pasión, lujuria, amor… pero también de tristeza, anhelo y desesperación.

Salí de ti con cuidado, y te recostastes sobre mi torso, claramente agotado, con una expresión indescifrable. Lo sé, me odiarías, y no sé si había valido la pena, pero agradecía poderte haber tenido como tanto deseaba.

-Hey, Yukio…- tu voz suave resonó, dejándome a la espera del doloroso veredicto. Parecía que luchabas por encontrar las palabras, aunque para mí era obvio lo que ibas a decir. Entonces, me mirastes, expectante, con un gran sonrojo y aire de timidez- ¿Significa esto… que estamos saliendo?

E, irónicamente, ahora estaba aturdido, sonrojado y sin palabras. Cuando pude procesar lo dicho, sólo atiné a reír, aliviado.

-¡N-no te rías! Tú...-Le corté con un beso. Uno en los labios, claro, pero infantil y lleno de afecto.

Le sonreí suavemente, entonces, sin apartar mi mirada de él.- Si es lo que deseas…

Honestamente, nii-san es toda una caja de sorpresas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Vaya… 1.147 palabras de cap… realmente me ha sorprendido, jaja._

_En fín, espero que os haya gustado! Aunque el two-shot sea para __AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru, quien me ha animado a actualizar pronto fue __Arien Agarwaen, jaja, así que muchas gracias! Tu one shot Lucky va el siguiente!_

_Por cierto, hana-kitzu, no me llegó tu review de anónima, pero muchas gracias por reenviármelo, me hizo mucha ilusión! ^^_


End file.
